The Only One
by moonhowl03
Summary: What's happening to the boys in La Push? Mina notices a change in the Quileute boys and is determined to find out what their secret is, whether they like it or not. EmbryxOC Set during New Moon and Eclipse
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer

Author's Note/ Disclaimer

All the recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. The rest (Mina, Fiona, etc.) belong to me. Also, I love reviews, so if you have anything to say, please do, and if there are any questions that you have, you can also write them there too and I will reply. Another thing I have to say is that I don't tolerate flames. If you have any constructive criticism, I accept it, but if you're going to talk crap about how the story sucks, then be mature and keep it to yourself.


	2. New Beginnings

One: New Beginnings

La Push, Washington. Of all places, this was where I was supposed to find this mysterious person Trista told me about. La Push was a small Indian Reservation in Washington; this is where all those myths about the Quileute wolves were.

You would think that myths and legends would be fake, unreal, stupid. That werewolves, vampires, fairies, even witches and other mythical creatures were just a bunch of stories and movies. But believe me, all my life, I've known that these things were real. I didn't need to watch _Underworld_ to know that vampires and werewolves were enemies; I've had my fair share of encounters with a great amount of monsters to see it myself.

Washington was basically the country for these creatures, no one knows why, but it just is. Seeing this place for the first time, though, didn't seem so bad. I thought something would just jump out in front of me and start a fight. And that was the last thing I wanted, I absolutely hated it. I probably wouldn't even fight back, I was too scared. I wasn't a witch, werewolf, pixie, elf, werewolf or whatever else there was in world. I couldn't tell you what I was, because I didn't even know myself. I just ran around and sparkly, glowy stuff came out of my palm if I needed to stop someone from hurting me.

I walked down the road to find the little house I was staying at. My guardian, Trista, told me that she knew some people down here. She didn't know that I was in La Push, let alone Washington. She probably didn't even know I was missing. I walked along the road, beside the forest, something Washington was known for; their beautiful terrain. Everything was moist and moss covered. I've never seen a place like this, but despite the beauty I knew that where there were forests, bugs were bound to be close, and that was _not_ good. Bugs were my great weakness. And heights too.

27 Ocean Drive was where Ms. Wyoming lived. Apparently she was Trista's old teacher from her old reservation, who knew everything about us. Maybe I could even ask her what we were, since Trista could not find time in her oh-so-busy life to inform me. That is if Ms. Wyoming let me stay at her place.

I finally arrived at the little red house that had little patches of grass and tiny petunias surrounding the front porch. I walked up to the door, nervous, and quickly knocked three times. A few minutes passed and I regretted running away from home. That is until a small, old woman opened the door. She had an abundance of grey hair that was put into a bun on her little tanned head and she wore a light pink cardigan with some brown pants. If you heard the word grandma, the first image you would think of would be this woman.

"You must be Caramina." Ms. Wyoming stated, with her soft voice. It exuded wisdom and kindness in some sort of way, "Why don't you come inside, it's going to pour soon."

I tried not to cringe as she said my ridiculously hideous name but I was also surprised. Was she waiting for me? Did Trista know I was here somehow and asked this woman to let me into her home?

"Oh, don't be startled, dear," she said with a musical laugh, "I knew you were coming here some time ago. I've been expecting you."

"Did Trista tell you I was coming here?" I asked her; nervous again, "Is she going to come here to get me?"

"No, no," Ms. Wyoming informed me, "Trista told me you would be coming this way and she asked me to let you stay here. She was worried about you; you should call her before she gets worried. You know how she is."

I sighed with relief. I never wanted to go back to Cooperstown, North Dakota again. After what happened, I couldn't bear being in my skin anymore.

"Oh," was all I could say to the nice lady, "thank you."

"Well, I assume you would like to wash up and eat something. Must be a long trip here." She said, sweetly smiling at me, "Oh, and your room is the one beside the bathroom. You'll have to make your own bed. The sheets are there, but there is only so much one little woman could do."

"Thank you." I repeated before she left for the kitchen. I looked around her cramped, little space. It had a home-sweet-home feeling to it. I realized right then that I loved it. I already felt at home, although I was standing in the front entrance for about ten minutes.

I took my overstuffed backpack, filled with clothes, toiletries and my diary. I walked up the light wooden stairs and went to my room, which was the furthest one from the stairway.

I put my bag down and looked around my tiny enclosed space of a room. It had a twin bed and on top of the mattress, soft purple sheets and a pillow. After making my bed, I decided to lie down for a while. I was so exhausted from all the walking, although I had help from a random person that gave me a ride. Soon enough, I fell into the best sleep ever.


	3. Quileute Tribal School

Two: Quileute Tribal School

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of Ms. Wyoming. She decided to give me a traditional tribal wake up by singing very loudly. Apparently Trista told Ms. Wyoming that I needed to fill my head with useful information by going to Quileute Tribal School. Ms. Wyoming was already ahead of her and signed me up.

I was forced out of my room and into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready. It felt like heaven when the water hit my skin, although I was half dead from being asleep only a few minutes ago.

I wrapped myself in the towel provided and looked at myself for the first time in many days. I had bags under my eyes and although my eyes were a rich brown, they were slightly red from lack of sleep. I quickly dried my soft black hair and tied it up. I put some new clothes on and I went downstairs to eat.

Ms. Wyoming made some muffins for breakfast and told me how to get to my new school. I quickly ate and went out the door as soon as I finished, so I wouldn't be late.

While walking to school, I wondered what the people there would be like. I wondered if they had cliques or if everyone was just friendly with each other, considering this town so small. I was just happy that I was also Native American, even though I wasn't Quileute. My mother was Iroquois and my father was Métis, so at least I wasn't going to stand out as much as I thought I would.

When I arrived at the school, many people were outside, either meaning I was early, or these people just didn't care about school…I think.

I walked into the school and looked around, it gave off this feeling I felt when I walked into Ms. Wyoming's house. This homey feeling and I liked it, a lot. There were many traditional paintings and sculptures made by students from the school. They were beautiful with the tribal colours and pictures of the school's alumni were up all over the place.

I went to the office and got my schedule and I decided that I already hated school. I had Math homeroom, how awesome. Not. I went to the classroom to wait for the class to start. I waited there just staring at the students passing by in the hallways as they eyed me. I guess I didn't look as blended in as I thought I would. I was still new, and La Push was the tiniest of towns I had been in, so I assumed everyone knew each other and their families.

Fortunately, the bell rang and everyone rushed to their homerooms. My teacher, Ms. Crow, a young woman, at most ten years older than me, greeted me and I went to go sit at the very back of the tiny classroom. I didn't like attention, and hopefully I wouldn't be asked to introduce myself when all of the students came.

Slowly, students came in and sat in their spots, talking with friends. Two boys entered the room, and might I say, they were two fine looking specimens. Yes, I just said specimens. Get used to it.

Another boy came behind them and sat beside me. He was somehow more gorgeous than the two before him. He was really tall (everyone was tall compared to me, but this boy was the size of a tree!), he was somewhat lanky, but looked a bit toned. He had medium, black hair and the darkest of brown eyes. I could tell, because when he sat down beside me (yes, ME!) he looked at me weirdly and then turned away. Bummer.

"Caramina, why don't you come up here and introduce yourself?" Ms. Crow asked, or rather, told me. I could feel myself blush quickly as I walked up to the front of the class. Everyone in the room went silent and they I could feel their eyes boring into me.

What do you normally say when you're supposed to do this stuff again? Your name, where you came from, what your goals are? Who knows, let's just improvise this and get it over with.

I stood in front of the classroom looking at everyone, looking at me. Two girls whispered to each other and giggled, making me even more uneasy.

"Um, hi, I'm Caramina, but I'd rather be called Mina." I said shakily, "I moved here from Cooperstown, North Dakota and when I grow up I want to be…a scientist?"

I didn't even know how I came up with the last one. I was so nervous it came out as a question. I ran back to my seat and just stared at my desk in front of me. I couldn't even look up to gaze at the beautiful boy beside me. I was thankful when Ms. Crow took over and started a lesson on trigonometry.

"So, Mina," I heard a boy say beside me, trying to be smooth "you want to be a scientist. You know, you can observe me _anytime_."

I face scrunched up in disgust and I turned to him, trying to smile and then looked away quickly before the bell rang.

My first day of school wasn't too bad. No, actually, it sucked. No one talked to me and they kept to themselves. Even the beautiful boy didn't say anything to me. I even had another class with him, and still he didn't move his lips. And it's not like he didn't even talk; he talked a _whole_ _lot_. He sat with his two friends; both good looking (something common at this school) and they all talked animatedly with each other about cars or whatever boys talked about.

I was sulking on the walk home; it really wasn't that long, considering the school was on the same extended street as Ms. Wyoming's house. I was walking until a really big looking boy-man, maybe in his late teens or early twenties, came up to me. He had his hair tied up and his face looked cut in certain spots. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to be scared or not, he looked extremely intimidating. But then again, so did everyone else at school.

"Hey there," he said to me while holding something in his hand. Was it a gun, knife, pipe? Was he a mythical creature coming to kill me?

"Hey…" I said to him, wary. I quickened my pace and looked down, so I couldn't see his face.

"Hey, wait, where are you going?" he said as he fastened his pace with mine, "I got something here you might want."

I stopped, like the stupid person I was. I didn't know whether he might have been talking about the person I was looking for, or if he was like the other grimy boy I met this morning. I turned around and looked at him and when he opened his hand, I knew that it was not something I was looking for, nor would I ever look for.

It was a bag of crystal meth. I panicked. I have never done drugs before and I definitely didn't plan on starting to.

"Um, no thanks." I told him before I turned around and walked even more rapidly. This person grabbed my arm and I had no idea what to do.

"Now wait here," he said with an evident smile on his face, "you never know. You might like it."

Before I could reply, a huge, tall man came our way. He was running. What was going on? Were they both in on this? Trying to sell me drugs?

"Matthew," the tall man said to the drug dealer, before he let go of my hand. "What do you think you're doing here on this land?"

"I see how it is Sam," the boy named Matthew said, "you can let Emily come on Quileute land as long as you get to sleep with her, but I can't even come here to visit some of my friends?"

Matthew then winked at me and I just glared at him. Was he joking or was he just plain stupid? I've never met him in my life and he honestly thought he'd get away with what he was doing.

The man named Sam suddenly started to tremor, evidently pissed that this Matthew guy talked about the girl Emily that way, and then stopped.

"Go back to Makah land!" Sam said fiercely to him, "If I catch you on this land again, you will know the consequences!"

I just stared at both of them, worried that a fight might break out, but the big guy just grunted and walked the other way, from where he came.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked me before eyeing me suspiciously. I couldn't talk, I just nodded my head.

"You're new here, aren't you?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I'm staying with my…grandma." What else could I call her? She was too old to be a mother to me and too young to be an aunt. To be more specific, I told him her name, but only the one I knew, "Ms. Wyoming."

"Oh, well, I'm Sam Uley," he said surprised, "I didn't even know she had children." He was clearly still talking about my 'grandma.'

Oh crap.

"Well, she does." I told him, "I should get home now; she might be worried that I didn't come home on time. Bye!"

And with that, I ran off to Grandma Wyoming.


	4. Embry Call

Three: Embry Call

Okay, so I learned all about Ms. Wyoming last night. Her first name was Fiona and she was a 'thing', just like me. She didn't exactly know what to call ourselves, since there were so many of us with different…abilities. To say powers would just be plain lame. Now curse, _that_ was more like it.

I woke up the next morning, forming a routine of showering, getting ready, eating and heading to school.

When class started today, I went back to my normal seat, hoping to see my beautiful boy. And there he was, like I summoned him. He walked in with his bored expression that still looked so striking with his features.

When he saw me gawking at him and his gorgeous everything, he looked kind of scared of me.

"Uh, hi. I'm Embry Call." He said to me, breaking me out of my reverie.

"Hey." I said, except when I said it, the word just extended out. Truthfully, this was what got me out of bed this morning. If it weren't him, I could still be sleeping, but I'm not complaining. Not now, that is.

All of a sudden, Ms. Crow started today's lesson. I couldn't even concentrate on learning how to calculate…I honestly couldn't tell you what we were learning now. It didn't really matter; math wasn't my strong point anyway.

I wanted to hear his voice again, so I decided to bring up some homework we got from our other class together, English. I knew what it was, but anything to hear his voice again…okay. I know, it's only the second day of school and I'm obsessed.

"So," I started, looking at him, "Embry is it?" He probably thought I was dense, considering he _just_ told me his name.

"Uh, yeah." he said somewhat freaked out by my forwardness.

"We're in the same English class, right?" I said more as a statement than a question, "What did we have for homework?"

"We're in the same English class? Mr. Bennett's?" he asked me, surprised. It kind of hurt that he didn't acknowledge my presence, but whatever. At least he was talking to me.

"Yup, that's it!" I told him.

"Um, I think we had to write a poem." He told me.

Wrong. If he thought we had to write a poem for homework, he was screwed. We had to write up a short story on what would happen if we were president of the country.

"Oh, okay. Thanks!" I said it anyways. I wasn't going to correct him and tell him what homework we had. He'd just think I was creepier.

"No problem." He said, flashing me a brilliant smile. The bell just rang for the next class, and simultaneously, my heart just melted after seeing that sight.

I grabbed my books and headed for my next class, art.

The art room was my favourite of all classes. It was beautiful. Paintings everywhere. Little tribal sculptures and totem poles, hand carved by the creative students of Quileute Tribal School. The room was painted with the Quileute colours and the people in this class weren't as tense as the kids in my other classes.

I went to go sit down and I got out the sketchbook I was given yesterday. I already started to sketch in it. I just drew the front of Fiona's (that's what Ms. Wyoming wanted me to call her from now on, except when we were in front of other people) little garden in her backyard.

While I just touched up on my sketch, a girl sat beside me and stared at me. I was guessing she was waiting for me to look at her, so I did. She, like most Quileute girls, was very pretty. But in an unusual way. She had high cheekbones, and a wide face. Almost black eyes and wide, thin lips that spread out in a smile.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, "I'm Kim! You're Caramina Redwood, right?"

I hated my name with a passion.

"I, uh, actually prefer Mina," I informed her, "but yeah. Besides that, I am her. Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Sometimes I hate it when teachers are angry at me and they think my name is Kimberly…" Kim's words dragged as she was staring at something behind me. For fear of a humongous insect on me, I looked from my shoulder to my back. As I turned around, in walked a boy I recognized from my homeroom.

It was obvious to see that Kim liked this boy. Or at least thought he was amazingly hot. I'll admit, he looked really good, but after meeting Embry, no one compared.

This boy Kim was gazing at had a short, almost buzz-like haircut and seemed pretty built. He had obsidian eyes and he was almost the size of the totem pole in front of the school, and believe me, that totem pole was _tall. _

He reminded me of the Sam boy from yesterday. I wondered if they were brothers.

"Kim!" I whispered loudly to get back her attention, "Stop staring!"

She broke out of her gaze and quickly turned back to look at me, "Is it that obvious?" she whispered back to me sheepishly.

"Just a bit." I stated, while most of the class settled down. Out teacher, Mrs. Reed, was standing at the front trying to get everyone's attention. She seemed like a chipper person.

"For our assignment today, we will be creating a collage that represents our lives. You can include pictures of your hobbies, things you like, people you admire, friends, family, anything! Just make it creative." She informed us, "The construction paper, scissors and glue are near the cupboards. Now don't waste any time."

This was just great. I had no life in La Push and the only "family" I had here was 'Grandma Wyoming.'

"So what are you putting on yours?" Kim asked me, removing me from my thoughts, "I thought I'd put all kinds of flowers on mine surrounding pictures of my family and friends."

"Oh, cool." Was all I could say to her. She could at least put family and friends down. I'd have to ask Fiona for some pictures, "I'm just putting random pictures up and handing it in. So! You really like that guy over there, don't you?"

I wanted to change the subject before she questioned me about my family.

"Shh! Keep it down!" she hushed me, before whispering, "I've been sitting beside him everyday since the third grade, but Jared doesn't even know I exist!"

"Jared, so that's his name." I said somewhat to myself and Kim at the same time, "He's in my homeroom."

"You don't like him too, do you?!" Kim's face was horrified.

"Uh, no, don't worry;" I assured her, "I don't like him."

I liked someone else, or at least I liked to look_ at_ him. I didn't tell Kim this, though. I've only known her for about an hour, and I wasn't sure whether she was one of the "gossip girls" at the school. Even if she was very energetic, I didn't feel as awkward with her as I would with someone else. I felt comfortable.

Right then, the bell rang for lunch and everyone dashed out of the room. I picked up all of my things and put them into my bag. I was about to ask Kim if she wanted to sit with me at lunch, but she was one of the girls that ran out of the room.


	5. Spotted

**Hey guys! This is a little something special I wrote up for you today, because you have been so kind to me, so here you go! Hope you like it!**

Four: Spotted

I went to my assigned locker to put away my things from my former classes and collected my books for my classes after lunch. I also got my lunch that Granny Wyoming packed me. I thought it was a cute gesture. It actually felt nice, though. No one ever made me lunch back in Cooperstown.

As I looked for a seat in the cafeteria, I spotted Embry and two of his friends; the same ones I noticed from my English class. One boy was really tall, taller than Embry, with his shiny black hair in a ponytail. The other boy was shorter than both Embry and his other friend, but he looked more muscular.

Being the oh-so-brave person I was, I decided to go sit with them at their table; maybe make friends with them. As I walked closer to where they were sitting, I chickened out and sat at the empty table beside them. I got out one of my textbooks and food and pretended to be rapt in it. It took great strength to not stare at Embry.

"He thinks he's so great!" I heard the taller one of Embry's friends say, "Like he's some big shot! I don't even know _why_ the council praises him."

"Did you see him with Paul and Jared the other day?" I could hear Embry say with disgust in his voice. Hey, wait, Jared. Wasn't that Kim's guy? "He acted like he had power over them."

"Yeah, I asked Old Quil about Sam the other day and he said that Sam was doing 'good things' for La Push." Embry's other friend said in a mocking tone.

"Apparently he scared that Makah guy off from the rez. He was selling meth to that new girl." I heard Embry say. Great, I was now the new drug addict girl. This time I couldn't help but look up and stare at them while they were talking about me. Actually, I was kind of pissed off I was just known as "that new girl" to Embry.

"Have you seen her yet?" the muscular friend asked them, "Leah tells me she's not that pretty."

"Leah doesn't think anyone's pretty, besides herself." The tall one stated. Who was this Leah girl, and who did she think she was? She didn't even know me. Hopefully Embry didn't think the same as her.

"She's in math homeroom with me, and she has English with us." Embry informed the two. I beamed. He was talking about _me_! I was smiling at myself, while staring at Embry, still.

"Hey Embry," I heard one of them smile while he was talking, "I think you've got an admirer."

All of a sudden, I realized all three boys were staring at me. Two of the ones I didn't know, smirking. I could feel my face burning up. Damn that boy who mentioned me! I swiftly grabbed all of my stuff, shoved them in my bag and jet out of the cafeteria.


	6. One on One

Five: One on One

I waited at my English room door, waiting for lunch to end. I was still embarrassed by what had just occurred in the lunchroom. The bell finally rang and people started to show up for class.

I sat down at my seat and just started at the book in front of me. I didn't want to look at Embry or his friends in my life again, _ever_. Well, actually, I really _did_ want to see Embry and his alluring visage, but I knew if I did, I would turn into flames from embarrassment.

I didn't look up, but I knew from the corners of my eyes that the class was full. I just doodled on a piece of paper while the class chatted. Our teacher, Mr. Bennett, came in and everyone fell silent. I decided to look up, in case he might have been one of my scary teachers. He didn't _look_ scary, but what did _I_ know? This was only my second day of school.

"Okay, everyone, you know the drill. Get out the homework from yesterday. I'm coming around to check." If this man didn't look scary, he sure as hell _sounded_ it.

As Mr. Bennett started the homework check, I got out my short story. I wrote about what rights I would give to people when I became president and what I would talk about with Oprah when I was interviewed by her. It was then when I heard the teacher address someone.

"Embry Call, I asked you to write a short _story_," Mr. Bennett seethed, "not a poem on the weather outside!"

"Sorry Sir." Embry sheepishly replied, while his two friends stifled a laugh.

"You can write me a two page essay on why listening in class is important." Mr. Bennett ordered him, "Single-spaced and on my desk, Monday morning."

I heard Embry groan, as if this weren't the first time he'd been given this punishment. I felt bad. I was too wrapped up in those tempting eyes of his to tell him that our homework wasn't a poem.

"Caramina, is it?" Mr. Bennett startled me as he looked at my homework. The whole class went quiet and looked at me, like they had yesterday morning.

"Y-yes," I stuttered softly, afraid to correct him with my name, "that's my name."

He nodded and moved on to the girl in front of me. I stole a brief look at Embry and caught him staring at me. I swiftly looked away as the heat rose to my cheeks.

"We will be doing presentations for next week, starting on Monday, so everyone will have to get together this weekend to finish." Mr. Bennett stated, "I'll be pairing all of you, so no arguing on whose partner you'll be."

I waited for him to pair me up, hoping it wasn't one of Embry's friends

"Caramina," he said, bringing me to my attention, "you have the _great_ pleasure of working with Mr. Call. Embry, I suggest you also start on that essay of yours; your presentation is on…Wednesday." Mr. Bennett informed him. I took him seriously when he said I had the great pleasure of working with Embry, I completely didn't mind at all.

Our topic for our presentation was about the Quileute legends. It wasn't too bad, considering I knew some information on them.

I sat across Embry as he gave me a small smile. I felt tiny butterflies flutter in my stomach.

"So…Quileute legends…" I tried to start making conversation and work concurrently.

"How'd you get away with writing a poem today?" he asked me with a confused look on his face.

Oh, crap. I didn't even think about what to say.

"I, uh, had Art class with, uh, her," I stumbled with my words, pointing at a girl in my art class I didn't even know, "and she told me we had a short story to write."

"Oh," he said with another kind smile and changed the subject, "so how do you want to present this stuff?"

"Um, we can put pictures and information on Bristol board and just read from that." I offered my idea, "Does he normally just accept a bibliography with our research?"

He looked at me confused for a second, "Bibliography? Research? What are you talking about?"

"Um, research for our work. You know, library, internet, reference books?" I informed him, wondering why he looked puzzled.

"You're not Quileute, are you?" he asked me, with understanding in his voice.

It was my turn to be confused now. What did being Quileute have to do with this?

As if he understood me, he told me why it mattered, "All Quileute kids learn the legends when they are young. They know them in and out when they grow up, so when they have kids, they can pass on the stories."

I just stared at him. He sounded mature (unlike when he was with his friends) and had this magnificence in his voice. I stared until I realized I was gawking at him, and he was staring at me back with awkwardness in his face.

"Oh, uh, so, uh," I stammered, "what you're saying is that we just tell the class the legends?"

"Bennett likes creativity. I think we should paint our faces with the tribal colours and tell the story in some sort of spooky way. I think that would be cool." He spoke with his hands, vigorous and excited

"If you think that's what Bennett will like, then sure." I agreed with him, "It sounds like a great idea!"

"You don't know the stories though." He stated, but in a question-like manner. I shook my head at him.

"Well," he started, "there's this bonfire tomorrow at First Beach, you know where that is, right?"

"I could find out." I informed him, excited, happy, gleaming! He was asking me out on a date, and to a bonfire! How romantic was _that_?

"I'll tell you the legends there." He said and then took a turn on the subject, "Hey, if you're not Quileute, then what are you?"

This question caught me off guard. No one really paid attention to what I was, nor did they care.

"I'm half Iroquois, half Métis." I told him sheepishly.

"Really?" he asked me with a smile, "What a mix."

I just looked down and softly laughed. This boy was going to be the death of me. Those butterflies in my stomach now felt like birds.

The bell rang for the next class and he flashed me that smile of his and waved me goodbye. He went to join his friends, and I thought I might've just passed out there. I was sickly obsessed.

I went to my next class in a daze. I couldn't believe what just happened with Embry. He (I, at least, hope) asked me out on a date to the bonfire on Saturday. My next class went by so quickly, all I could think about tomorrow and what I was going to wear and what I would say. I was giddy.

When I went to my locker, I found Embry standing there and the birds, not butterflies, birds started to attack my stomach again.

"Hey Embry," I greeted him, before trying to act nonchalant, opening my locker.

"Mina," he greeted me as well, "I just wanted to let you know that the bonfire starts at 6, so just show up any time after that. And don't worry if it rains. If it's cancelled, I'll still be there."

I smiled at him, "Okay. Do you want me to bring anything? Food?"

"No, don't worry. Everything will be provided there." He smiled at me and said goodbye to me before leaving.

I was starting to love, love, _love_ La Push and all its glory.


End file.
